Wild - Jessie J, Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal (Category: Pop)
''CAST Featured Singer - Big Sean, Dizzee ascal Lead Singer - Jessie J 'Lyrics' If I go hard, let me tell you that it's worth it Play the right cards, I ain't afraid to work it Brush 'em right off, when they say I don't deserve it Hands on my heart, you, you keep my fire burning Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name Love it when you rock me over every day When I think about it I could go insane Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, Am I asleep? No, I'm alive I just can't believe that this is my life In my fantasy we're running wild If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, Am I asleep? No, I'm alive I just can't believe that this is my life In my fantasy we're running wild When it gets rough, then the rain starts pouring I turn up the heat 'cause the drama ain't important Let 'em all talk talk, I'mma just ignore it Hands on my heart, you you keep me moving forward Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name ''Sean B.I.G. Sean Dun?. OK Today I woke up feeling like the mayor I spend about an hour looking in the mirror As I should, as much as I've been through It's a wonder, I look this damn good I'll probably make it out any situation, that you try to put me into If I swim with the piranhas it's guaranteed that Imma probably have a fish dinner I meet a young girl with a sexy shape Like Jessie J we escapade Where it's extra shape She make me want to give in not take like collection plates Whoa All these wars, bras, cars, wall to wall Was all a mirage And I could lose it all tonight Just to show the world I could do it twice This my life If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, Am I asleep? No, I'm alive I just can't believe that this is my life In my fantasy we're running wild If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, Am I asleep? No, I'm alive I just can't believe that this is my life In my fantasy we're running wild Di-Di-Di-DIZZEE! Rascal Rass Collar Double the dollar I'm a jetsetter brother, more hits than a white collar But I can't be boxed Flow tight like Bob Marley locks, I can't be dropped I'm at the peak and I can't be touched I'm wilding out I've lost the plot I can't be stopped Pull up in a Narley Warri, buy me what? Opposite, I can't believe If I'll ever get the party what? I can't be blocked 10 years plus running the game You brothers just come in the game But now I'm coming again To get the people from going dumb and insane 100,000 people going bonkers in the mud and the rain Women on shoulders, tops off, shouting my name I'm all in they brain Why would I complain? I thought I was the boy in the corner But now I'm in a penthouse Now your boy is a baller I'm living If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, Am I asleep? No, I'm alive I just can't believe that this is my life In my fantasy we're running wild If this is a dream, won't open my eyes, Am I asleep? No, I'm alive I just can't believe that this is my life In my fantasy we're running wild Outro Wild Wild Wi-Wild Woohoooh Wild Wild Wi-Wild Woohoooh Wild Wild Wi-Wild Woohoooh Wild Wild Wi-Wild Woohoooh oh Category:Pop Category:All Pages